The Dragon Emerges
by NobleRavenKing88
Summary: So basically this is where natsu leaves the guild to get stronger after lissanas death. Rated T for bloody fights and stuff like rst fanfiction ever. NaMiZa on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

**(1 month after lissana's "death")**

Natsu is standing in front of Lissana's grave. He thinks to himself, _'why am i so weak? i couldnt protect anyone i love.' _ He then resolves to start training. He says, _I WILL BECOME STRONGER, TO PROTECT MY NAKAMA!'_ Natsu picks up all the neccesary equipment he needs. Happy comes into the house and says, "Natsu why are you packing up your stuff?' Natsu replied, "because i am too weak too protect my friens, i couldnt even protect lissana what will happen if that type of situation happens again and i cant protect anyone? i have to leave to go train." Happy says,'let me go with you!' "huh, fine happy but we will be training very hard". 'aye!' happy says. Natsu goes to the guild and gives a letter to Master Makarov. makarov says,'whats this?' 'its a letter that you will show the guild 1 week after i leave i have to train to protect my family and fairy tail.' natsu said. 'ok just come back we will miss you natsu' makarov says. 'ok bye'. natsu leaves the fairy tail building with happy.

- one week after natsu leaves -

erza goes up to master and says,'master, wheres natsu? i havent seen him around.' "yes yes i will tell the guild' master says. master yells,"QUIET DOWN EVERYONE! i have an announcement. it is... natsu left the guild. "WHAT?" everyone said. 'calm down calm down he left just for training, master says, 'he will comeback one day. he left a letter and the letter says:

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I will be leaving fairy tail for training. DO NOT try to follow me please because i have to be concentrating and i need to be stronger to save my nakama. i couldnt save lissana and i dont want to lose anyone again. i will see you someday._

_From,_

_Natsu_

"NATSU YOU BETTER COME BACK!" erza and mira yells. _"because i dont know where to go without you" they think in unison"_

-Somewhere in natsu's location-

ACHHOOO natsu said. 'ugh it feels like someone talked about me... whatever! come on happy! lets train!

"Aye!" happy said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:He has come back**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**-3 years after Natsu leaves the guild-**

"Wow Happy! Magnolia hasn't changed at all!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy replied.

"Well I'm hungry so let's go eat!" "FISH YES PLEASE"!

**(A/N: Lucy already got Plue's key a long time ago)**

"Oh yeah I forgot... We don't have money... Sorry happy.." "Natsu... We don't get any fish?" Happy said, almost crying.

"Woah woah woah Happy don't... Wait what is that sound?" I don't know natsu." Happy said.

"THE ONE AND ONLY SALAMANDER IS HERE!" Bora said.

"Wait salamander... THATS ME! Let's go happy!" Aye"! Happy said.

Natsu ran to Bora's location. He saw bora surrounded by lots of girls with hearts in their eyes.

"Hey you ** your not salamander I AM!" Natsu yelled. "Now now I know you want an autograph but you will have to wait your turn" bora stated. "You know what, _**-Fire Dragons Roar!-**_

Bora barely dodged it. _**-Red Carpet-**_ Bora starts flying. "Hahaha how will you get me now?" Bora said.

**_-Fire Dragons Wings-_**

Natsu flew up in a flash to where bora was and said, **_-Fire dragons iron fist-_ **and punched bora unconscious.

"Huh, he was weak as a leaf in the wind". Natsu said.

Natsu flew back down but a blonde girl said,"thanks for saving me. I am Lucy heartfilia, and that guy was using a spell called charm, that's how we got attracted by him. May I thank you by giving you a meal?"

"Sure!" natsu said

**-At the restaurant-**

Natsu and happy were inhaling food left and right. Happy already told Lucy that he could talk.

"Umm are you sure you guys won't choke?" "No we won't" natsu and happy said in unison."so why odd you come to magnolia?" "Oh I wanted to join a guild called fairy tail" Lucy said. "Oh I'm a fairy tail Mage! The great salamander!" "REALLY WOW YOUR AWESOME CAN I JOIN THE GUILD?" "Sure luigi!" "ITS LUCY YOU IDIOT!"

**-At the guild-**

"Ok let's do this" Natsu kicked down the door. "IM HOME EVERYONE!"

The whole guild froze, in awe. "Hey, are you... natsu?" "YUP!"

"WHAT?"

Natsu looked so different. He now looked a little like gildarts. He had a cloak will flames on the edges, his scarf a sash now, he had flames and his trademark sandals. He was tall, maybe 1-2 inches less taller than gildarts. He had his baggy pants but they were bigger to account his size. His spiky pink hair was longer and he overall looked more cool and awesome.

Suddenly a flash of red zoomed toward natsu. She was so scared when he didn't write letters to the guild. So naturally, she was VERY pissed when natsu walked in like nothing happened. She was about to punch him, but he blocked it.

"Sorry that was instinct when I blocked it hehehe" natsu said. "I won't block it the next- OWW" natsu screamed. erza punched him in midtalk.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU NATSU YOU NATSU YOU JUST LEFT WITH A CRAPPY LETTER AND YOU NEVER WROTE BACK I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Erza screamed. She punched him with every word.

"I'm sorry, Erza" Natsu said. "If it helps to quell you anger,you can hit me forever"."no it's just... Don't ever leave again." Erza said. "Yup!" Natsu said.

"Hello natsu how are you"master said. "Good good I want to talk to you later but for now... HELLO STRIPPER!" Natsu said.

"Well well well flame brain is back I'm surprised he didn't die" gray said.

"Well nice to see you too ice princess"

"Whatever hot head"

"You wanna go?"

"Sure candlelight"

The whole guild started doing a big fight.

"Umm can I join this guild?" Lucy said. "Sure!" Master said. "Go to Mira to get your stamp. She's the white headed lady in the bar" "ok thanks".

Lucy walked to Mira. "Hello umm can I get my stamp plz" "sure where and what color?" "Pink and on my hand" Mira stamped the place she asked. "There we go! You a fairy tail wizard now!" "YAY!" Lucy said.

"Hahaha I win" natsu said. He was standing on everyone who went on the brawl. "Natsu you have truly gotten stronger haven't you" master said."yup! Oh master, can I be s-class if I beat laxus,Mira,erza,gildarts,and mystogan?" "Sure but mystogan isn't here so it will be just laxus,Mira,and erza,and gildarts" "Ok!" Natsu said with his trademark grin.

"Truly, he has truly grown" master makarov and gildarts thought.

"Oh I've been waiting for you natsu..."Mira and erza thought together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

**-1 day later-**

"Alright! Time to fight the s-classes!" Natsu said.

"Are you sure you can do this Natsu?"Lucy said.

"Yup!" Natsu said with his trademark grin.

"Alright Natsu let's do this in the forest so we don't destroy anything" Ezra said.

"Kay" Natsu replied.

-in the forest-

-Authors Notes: I am sorry I forgot gildarts so yeah I will add him now.-

"Alright Natsu,Erza,Laxus,Mira,and Gildarts are you ready to fight?" Master said. They all nodded.

"Alright, no killing blows are anything that will make a month in the hospital. Alright ready set go!"

The sclasses flew towards Natsu but he said three words to push them back... "_**FUS ROH DAH!**_" Natsu said. Gildarts said "what is that" "oh I learned it from some old man"

**-flashback-1 month after he left the guild**

Natsu was walkin down a road when he saw 3 men beating up an old man. Natsu flew to the old mans help.

"Hey kid what are you doing? Get ou- OW!" the robber said. Natsu kicked him and he yelled at his comrades to get out. They ran as fast as a rabbit being chased by a snake.

The man said,"thank you boy" "no prob old man just helping"natsu replied."boy are you dragon born?" "Umm not really but my foster dad was igneel king of fire dragons." "Hmm you might be compatible come with me I will teach you a shout that will blow people away" "ok"

-end flashback-

"Hmm your stronger Natsu" Erza said.

"Yup!" Natsu said.

"Guess we have to go serious" Mira and Erza thought.

**_-Requip: Armunda Fairy Armor!_**

**_-Take over: Satan Soul:Halphas!_** Natsu was suprised as Erza and Mira did their aces already.

The armor and take over mage transformed. They dashed at Natsu. Erza was swinging her sword as Mira was punching him. Unfortunately for them, he blocked every one of them with ease. Mira and Erza were surprised and jumped back. Laxus and Gildarts stepped in.

Laxus summoned lighting and threw it at Natsu but he dodged. Gildarts used his crash magic to destroy the ground but Natsu jumped up and with incredible speed, kicked Laxus and Gildarts in the face. Laxus was getting mad, as he knew Natsu was toying with him.

Laxus said, "GRRRR LET'S GET OVER THIS NOW!

"Heh alright are you sure Laxus?" "OF COURSE" "ok you asked for it..._**flame drive, lighting flame dragon mode**_" Natsu said.

Natsu charged power into his mouth. Flames and lighting covered his body while his eyes were closed. A powerful aura surrounded him. The tension in the area around Natsu was incredible, his power was shaking the ground, flowers and rocks were lifted, even his aura was felt by the guild, and they were FAR away from the battle. They all thought.. is that... Natsu?

Laxus had a yellow aura around him, and his body was crackling with electricity. He had turned on _**Dragon Force.** _Gildarts had released his full power, and his moon silver aura was scaring everyone, but not as much as Natsu's. Erza had a crimson red aura, and Mira had a menacing purple aura. All of them were done charging and unleashed their moves.

_**Lighting dragons halberd!**_

_**Charged Hell Soul Blast!**_

_**Fairy Piercing Sword!**_

_**Crash Explosion!**_

_**UNISON RAID!**_

Erza's,Mira's,Laxus',and Gildarts' attacks formed into one beam of pure energy.

_**Secret Dragon Slayer Art- Lightning Flame Dragons Blast Roar!**_

Even with Laxus',Erza's, Mira's and Gildarts' attacks combined, Natsu's attack still beat them like it was nothing. His attack made the sclasses fall on their backs and made them unconscious.

"Natsu wins!" Master said.

Everyone in the guild thought, "wow, Natsu is really strong"

"YESSS!" Natsu screamed.

"Wow Natsu you have really grown strong!" Gildarts said as he got up. Natsu smiled wide as he was praised by someone he always thought as a father.

"Nice job Natsu that was MANLY!

"We'll I hate to say this but nice job candlelight. Just know that I am still stronger than you!" Gray said. Natsu just grinned. 'Wow he didn't even fight gray as he insulted him he has truly matured' Makarov said.

"Grrrr Natsu you cheat- ACK!" Laxus tried to say as he was flattened by Natsu's flames. Everyone's eyes widened, again, as one of their strongest members got beaten like a grain of rice.

"Natsu you need to tell me- HOW DID YOU GET THIS STRONG?" Master said.

"Huuh fine ill tell you. Sit down, it's gonna be a long time." Natsu said.

Everyone sat down, as Natsu started to talk about his adventures.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hello fellow peeps! Sorry for not making a chapter, just saying this: this story is going to be on semi-hiatus (which mean that I won't be updating frequently, only occasionally)**

**Reasons why:**

**school**

**a little writers block**

**so yeah. Sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings. Dang school.**

**:)**


End file.
